This invention relates to a faster and safer method of cutting fresh sweet corn from the ear and doing so in a way so as to produce whole kernels rather than cut-up kernels such as you get when using an ordinary kitchen knife.
There is an ever increasing demand for sweet corn as plant breeders produce more tasteful varieties and as new recipes appear and as salad bars become ever more popular.
There is also an increasing number of older citizens who like the taste of freshly-cut sweet corn even if they cannot eat it directly from the ear.
Entrepreneurs have learned also that there is a demand for sweet corn the year around, and producers have learned how to find suitable climates to grow it and ship it to colder climates.
Earlier inventions have featured rounded cutting edges for sweet corn but without safety guards.